


fun family vacation for four part one:  bajor

by phinnia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: fun family vacation for four!  containing nature, children, flirting and the Rules.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo/Quark, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	fun family vacation for four part one:  bajor

"So what is there to _do_ on Bajor?" Quark asks, looking out the viewport.

"Well, there's monasteries, forests, rivers. There are lots of things to do there. We can go hiking."

"You didn't say there'd be _nature_." He looks horrified. 

"You're afraid of _nature_?"

Odo chuckles from where he's playing with Kelda on the runabout floor. "Rule of acquisition number 102: Nature decays, but latinum lasts forever."

"Are there bugs down there? Do they bite?"

"Some of them do, yes."

"Oh, great." Quark moans, putting his head in his hands. "I have to spend my vacation in _nature_."

"Where else would we spend it?"

"I don't know? Inside?" 

"But Quark." Nerys tickles the edge of his earlobes. "Don't we want Kelda to appreciate _all parts_ of her heritage?"

"Nerys ..." Quark sighs. "How are you so good at that?"

"Practice, of course."

"Not in front of the baby." Odo chuckles, covering Kelda's eyes. She giggles as his hand turns into a bear paw.

"Will you two _slow down_?" Quark huffs. "I'm not a tree like both of you are."

"I apologize that your parents made your legs so short."

"Never make fun of a Ferengi's mother." 

"I know, insult something he cares about instead." Odo replies. "31st rule."

"Are the two of you done flirting back there?" Nerys says, but it has absolutely no heat to it. She repositions Kelda in the sling so she can sit up and properly see. 

"Of course not." Odo sounds surprised.

"I don't see the point." Quark pants, huffing.

"Fine, then." She keeps pushing aside brush on the overgrown hiking trail. "Keep going. We're almost at the cabin."

"Kelda. It's not a good idea to be giving Brunt oo-mox."

Quark moans and pulls the pillow away from his head. "I hope never to hear those words again, Odo."

"I thought that would get you to wake up." Odo sits down on the end of the bed. "Nerys is already awake. She's taking a meditation walk."

"Has Kelda had breakfast yet?"

"I've already fed her, yes. Plus she was snacking on her stuffed Brunt's ear as she dropped off for her nap. There are more teeth coming in."

"Well, of course there are." Quark yawns. "I had my first complete set of teeth by six months old. Of course the months are longer on Ferenginar, fifty days instead of Bajor's twenty-six. So she'll take twice as long - or maybe she won't. I guess we could ask Doctor Bashir when we get back."

"So ... why do you have your females chew your food?"

Quark shrugs. "It's just the way we've always done things. Never really questioned it before."

"But you are now."

"That's your fault." He smiles. "You and Nerys and all this ... Federation happiness feminist nonsense. It's terrible for capitalism."

"Rule 35. Peace is good for business." Odo climbs around so he's sitting behind Quark, so they can link that way and so he can reach Quark's ears more easily. 

"Are you trying to seduce me with the rules? That's like reading a crime report to your lover."

"Is it working, apart from your terrible taste in pyjamas?"

Quark moans and lies back. _If I played the financial markets as well as you play me, Odo, I'd own every moon from here to Ferenginar._

Odo chuckles, and it echoes through the link he shares with Quark. _I know._


End file.
